Venus
by Tache
Summary: Rei has been in love with Minako for awhile now, but has never said anything. Will she be able to during the karaoke party the senshi through for Haruka's birthday. Songfic


**So after 10 years of writing fan fics, I've finally written a song fic. Go me I guess. Never thought I'd ever write one, but after buying Lady Gaga's new album and listening to her song Venus, I just couldn't help but think of this couple and had to write this. I just couldn't help but picture Rei singing it to Minako, but thought it fit PGSM Rei better then Anime Rei. But since I wanted Haruka and Michiru in this story so much, I made it take place in the animeverse. Rei's personality is just more like her PGSM personality. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lady Gaga's 'Venus'.**

* * *

All the senshi, including Mamoru and the cats, gathered at the Crown on a cold Saturday night in January. They all headed in the building and walked up to the counter.

"Hey Usagi, it's good to see you again." Motoki greeted as he saw the group approach. None of them had been quite sure why the man had continued working part time on Saturdays at the Crown after he had graduated from college and began working as a civil servant. Whenever they asked him he just said that it was too hard for him to leave the place completely.

"Good to see you to, Motoki" Usagi returned his greeting, "How have you been lately."

"Been busy with my jobs. Sometimes I wonder if I should finally quit working here, but as I've said before, it's just too hard for me to leave here. So many great memories, like all the trouble you use to get into as a teenager here. Seems like it was just yesterday and looking at you today just increases that feeling. I swear you and the rest of your friends stopped aging years ago." Usagi laughed nervously at his last comment and the rest of the senshi looked equally as nervous.

"Oh thank you..." Usagi told him and held up a pass, "It's been nice catching up with you, but it time we got started with our party. It's Haruka's birthday on Monday you know." Motoki gave Haruka a smile.

"Really, is that so? Happy birthday then. How old are you going to be turning this year?" The man asked.

"Thanks, I'm going to be turning 36." Haruka answered. Motoki looked amazed at this.

"But I could have sworn you were only 22." He said. Haruka gulped.

"Yeah... About that..." See turned to her friends, hoping for help, but got none, "Let's go." She quickly began walking into the half of the building that had been converted into a karaoke parlour during the early part of the new millennium, followed by the rest of the senshi, who either nodded of waved to the stunned man behind the counter as they left. Quickly they reached the secret room Luna and Artemis had set up that only they could access. None of them were quite sure how that worked, but neither of the cats would offer much of an explanation besides its magic. Once inside the room, they all let out a collective breath.

"Crystal Tokyo cannot come soon enough." Rei finally said. Minako nodded.

"I know what you mean. My fans have really become suspicious as to why I have not seemed to age since my debut 18 years ago." She said. Shortly after Galaxia had been defeated, she had taken up the offer she had gotten and became an idol. It didn't take long for her to become world famous.

"Well it should be any day now. I mean how much more longer could it possibly be." Usagi says this and looks towards Setsuna.

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you anything." She tells the princess.

"Anyways, let's stay this party already." Haruka said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. It seemed to have worked, as upon hearing this Usagi started jumping up and down.

"I call the first song!" She cried. "Who wants to go after me?" She turned to Rei. "How about you, Rei?" Rei frowned at her.

"You know I don't do karaoke." She stated. Usagi frowned at this.

"But you have such a nice voice. And it's Haruka's birthday. Won't you sing for her?" The princess pleaded. Rei shook her head.

"No, I don't sing karaoke for anybody." As she said this she glanced and Minako. Inwardly, she knew her words were a lie as there was one person who she would be willing to sing for. She just hoped no one ever found out about it. Haruka let out a sigh as she heard Rei's words and walked towards the mini fridge in the room.

"Really, Rei, you need to lighten up a little. This is a party."As she said this she pulled a beer out of the fridge and tossed it towards Rei, who caught it. She looked at it questionly.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." She said, "I have responsibility to perform my duties tomorrow morning as head priestess of the Hikawa shrine you know."

"Come on, Rei, I'm sure Yuichirou wouldn't mind covering for you." Usagi told her. Minako raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Speaking of Yuichirou, has he ever confessed his feelings for you?" She asked coyly. Rei sighed at the question.

"Yeah, he has." She said, causing both Usagi and Minako to start squealing like teenage girls when they see a male idol.

"So are you two dating now?" Usagi asked excitedly, as both she and Minako leaned forward. Rei frowned at them.

"Am I a broken record or something? Just how many times do I need to tell you guys that I'm not interested in dating men? I told Yuichirou this as well when he confessed to me." She told the both of them. Usagi shook her head at her friend.

"You're wasting your youth away, you know." She said.

"In case you've forgotten, my youth will last for over a thousand years. I don't think I'm wasting it just because I'm 35 and haven't dated anyone." Rei said and finally opened the beer Haruka and gave her. These blondes were driving her to drink.

"But still, don't you think it'd be nice to date someone before Crystal Tokyo?" As Minako asked her this, the blonde placed her hand on the raven haired woman's shoulder. Rei frowned at this. Yes, she would like to date someone. She had for the past 20 years now. Ever since she had first seen a picture of the mysterious heroine, Sailor V, in that newspaper way back, she had deep feelings for the blonde before her. She had a feeling that the two of them were meant to be together. But she knew this couldn't be the case. Minako was the most boy crazy woman she had ever met. It seemed every time she turned around, the blonde had a new man draped all over her. Sometimes multiple men at the same time. There was no possible way that the blonde would want to date a woman like herself. And even if she did, Minako's relationships never lasted more than 3 months. After all this time she spent dreaming of the blonde woman, she wouldn't want to be just a fling to her. She wanted a relationship that would last as long as their lives would. With these thoughts of a love she would never have, she began chugging the beer she had rather quickly.

Rei was so busy drowning her sorrows, she didn't even notice Usagi had gotten on the stage until she heard the familiar tune of the song Minako had debuted with, C'est la Vie. Rei stared into her now empty beer bottle as memories from the past 18 years came back to her. All the countless times she had spent listening to this song on repeat, dreaming that her beloved blonde idol was singing the lyrics about her. But she knew that wasn't the case. The blonde had probably been singing about whatever fling she was in at the time. With this thought she got up and got another beer out of the fridge. After an hour, several empty bottles sat in front of her. Needless to say, she was well past tipsy. She was flat out drunk.

"Rei, don't you think you've had enough?" Ami asked her.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Rei shot back. At her tone, Ami sighed and turned back to her own drink, which was still her first one. At least if Rei passed out, she was there to help. With the doctor dealt with, Rei turned to the stage, which Minako now occupied. Slowly the music started up and Minako started singing a song from her latest album, Katagoshi no Kinsei. Rei couldn't help but feel sad as she listened to the lyrics. She wondered who she had written these lyrics about. Probably her latest fling, but still Rei couldn't help but wish they were about her. Rei's eyes never left Minako during the song and she felt confused at the looks the idol sent her while she sang. She must be dreaming. That or the alcohol was making her see things. Maybe she had had enough. The group applauded politely as Minako finished her song and sat back down beside Rei.

"Well I guess everyone had sung now, except for one certain miko." Usagi said as she looked towards the drunken miko.

"Do I really need to tell you again that I don't do karaoke?" She asked. She turned her head, only to see Minako giving her a puppy dog look.

"Not even for me you won't." She said sadly. Rei blushed and silently cursed all the alcohol she had drunk during that past hour. It was impairing her thinking ability and led her to do something she never won't have done if she were sober, or at least not as quickly. She stood up.

"Fine, for you, and only for you, I will sing." She said as she walked towards the stage. While her back was turned she didn't see the grins Haruka and Michiru shared as the blonde woman pulled out her phone to record her. Once she was done, she turned to her audience. It was clear to everyone all the alcohol she had drank was affecting her actions. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Mars Reiko!" She introduced herself using the nickname Minako had given her when she tried to make her become an idol herself. Why the blonde had given her that name, she had no idea and as much as she pretended to hate it, she secretly liked it whenever Minako called her that. "I dedicate this performance to the one and only Minako Aino. For you, and only you, I will sing Lady Gaga's 'Venus'." Rei had never really been a fan of Lady Gaga, but when she had heard the name of this song, she had to give it a listen and had instantly felt a connection with the lyrics. She had lost track of how many times she had listened to the song since and much to her embarrassment, Yuichirou had even caught her singing along to it one night while she was listening to it on repeat. Rei smiled at Minako as the music starting up.

Throughout the song, Rei eye's had not left Minako. The blonde face was rather red by the time the song was finished and she looked deep in thought. Looking around the table, Rei saw the rest of her friends reactions. Usagi was the only one who looked normal, which didn't surprise Rei since the blonde princess never was very good at English. Ami was blushing quite heavily and Makoto was trying to look anywhere but at Rei or Minako. Mamoru was much the same. Haruka was grinning heavily as she pointed her phone at Rei. Beside her Michiru was also grinning. Setsuna had one of her all knowing looks as she kept to herself. Hotaru also looked like she knew this would happen. Both cats were sleeping in a corner without a care. Finally Rei looked back to the blonde who held her love, who returned her look.

"So Rei, was there any deep reason why you just sung that song?" The blonde finally asked. Rei blushed and nodded, the alcohol still affecting her reactions. Had she been sober she probably would have denied everything.

"Yes, I've actually been in love with you for awhile now. I just never said anything since I knew you didn't return my feelings. When I first heard this song, it reminded me of you and how I felt for you." She finally admitted through the influence of the alcohol. Minako stood up and joined her on the stage.

"But I do return your feelings." She admitted, "It's just that, despite being the goddess of love, I didn't know how to tell you that I loved you and thought that I might end up ruining our friendship. Instead I just satisfied my need for love though countless flings. Hopefully now these flings won't be necessary."

"You mean it, you really do love me back?" Rei asked in disbelief. Minako nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes I do, Rei. Practically every one of my songs to this date I've been thinking of you while I wrote and performed them."

"And I was thinking of only you throughout my performance just now. I love you, Minako." Rei said.

"I love you too, Rei." With those words, the blonde leaned in to place a kiss on the other woman's lips.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you two!" Usagi cried happily.

"Looks like I win our bet, Michiru. You owe me tonight." Haruka said. Upon hearing this, everyone turned to the two lovers.

"Huh, you two had a bet?" Rei asked. Haruka nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we were betting on when you two would get together. I said before Crystal Tokyo started, Michiru said after. Since Crystal Tokyo hasn't started yet, I win." She explained.

"So what did you win?" Minako asked, causing Michiru to blush.

"The prize is sort of a private thing, but if I did tell you I think a permanent blush would forever be upon Ami's face." Haruka said slyly, this statement alone causing Ami to blush.

"Oh, something really juicy then." Minako said with a sly voice. Haruka laughed.

"Yes it is indeed." She turned to Rei, "Anyways, I knew giving you that beer would improve my odds of winning. If you haven't had gotten drunk, you probably would have spent the entire night sitting around and would not have gotten on stage and confessed your feelings through song."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rei said as she turned back to Minako, "So I guess getting drunk wasn't such a bad thing." At these words Makoto turned from the beer to Ami.

"Well I guess while I'm semi-drunk, I have something to say as well, though I don't have any songs prepared." She took a breath, "Ami, I love you." She said as quickly as possible while blushing. Ami blushed in return.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Ha, I won another bet! This is turning out to be the best birthday ever."

The End


End file.
